


Career Plans

by astraplain



Category: Glee
Genre: Gen, Not Blaine or Klaine Friendly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 03:42:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5852665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astraplain/pseuds/astraplain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jacob Ben Israel knows what he wants</p>
            </blockquote>





	Career Plans

The hour between classes was the ideal time to check his messages. Nothing noteworthy had been happening at McKinley lately but one didn’t become a famous gossip blogger by taking things for granted.

“Blah, blah,” Jacob mumbled as he scanned the subject lines. He scrolled back to the top, pausing on one unassuming message when he saw there was an attachment.

The subject was “watch this”. Pathetic. He had hand-picked his minions during his last year in high school and trained them in the fine art of information gathering. It was obvious that they were getting lazy in his absence. As much as he loathed the idea, he’d have to pay them a visit soon. Thanks to the Glee kids coming back every week, no one would even question his presence. 

“What have we here?” Jacob pressed play on the video file and leaned back, savoring the drama as Santana Lopez ripped into Hummel while Miss Berry herself watched. Oh this was excellent. Minion 1 had definitely earned her pay this time.

“What to do, what to do?” Jacob murmured as he backed the video up to his main and secondary accounts before sending a demand for details and follow-up to his McKinley minions.

Checking the time, Jacob decided to skip his next class. During his first year, he’d traded some valuable intel to reserve a single dorm room for the duration of his college career. It had been well worth the price, especially at times like this.

Taking a seat in front of his wall of computers, Jacob called up his files on Lopez and Hummel then scanned the rest of his current messages.

“Interesting.” He reviewed only recent entries in the files - Lopez’s stay in the loft in New York. Her departure to spend time with Brittany. The wedding proposal.

Jacob needed much less time to scan Hummel’s file. Anderson’s gel-fueled slide into creeperdom was at the center of a long list of misses with very few hits in Ohio. Brody, his source in New York insisted that NYADA was a very different story.

“That settles it,” Jacob announced, practicing his “talk show interview” voice. “There’s work to be done.”

Jacob had already started a video archive of Hummel’s college performances intending to scoop everyone in the near future when Hummel was a rising star. This video was added to a sub-folder labeled ‘drama’, cross-referenced to Lopez.

“So much for you, Berry.” Jacob scoffed as he moved her files to a secondary account to free up space. He’d invested a lot of effort in Rachel over the years, intending to launch his career on her rising star. She’d paid him back by squandering all of her chances and fleeing back to Lima in shame.

Hummel on the other hand… he had real potential and Jacob wasn’t about to let him be sabotaged by ex-boyfriends or backstabbing friends. Jacob had invested too much time and resources in McKinley to come away with nothing.

He sent a message to his minions, instructing them to find a way to intervene, and leaned back to wait, . He used the time to mentally chart the best options for getting Hummel back to New York and into the arms of that beanie-wearing Brit. Jacob had gotten some quality video when those two were together, alone and with Adam’s Apples. More footage like that, offered at the right time, could net Jacob invitations to talk shows or at least some red carpet events.

With a decisive nod, Jacob sat up straighter in his chair and reached for his cell phone. This was too big to be entrusted to his minions alone. He’d need his primary McKinley source, no matter what the cost. 

“You’d better be worth it, Hummel,” Jacob muttered as he waited for Sue Sylvester to answer her phone.

::end::


End file.
